


Untitled Drabble Number Two

by moutonrose



Series: Tattoo!Verse [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moutonrose/pseuds/moutonrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written for marmarstylinson featuring Harry, Louis, and some sexy piercings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Drabble Number Two

Harry has Louis laid out in their bed naked and pliant underneath him. He smiles down and rubs his thumb over Louis’ bottom lip.

“Lemme see.” He mumbles.

Louis smiles up at him and opens his mouth, slowly snaking his tongue out so Harry can see the glittery pink heart stud in his tongue.

“Mmm” Harry hums. He kisses the corner of Louis’ mouth. “So sexy.” He mutters into his skin.

Louis smiles.

“You’d look so sexy with a little metal, Star Boy.”

“Yeah?” Harry asks.

Louis nods and Harry pulls away so he can look at Louis’ body. He takes in the piercing in his brow, and travels down to the bars in his nipples. He’d just recently exchanged the plain bars for bars that had a blue star shaped gem on either side. They matched the blue star of his belly button ring perfectly.

“I’d say you’re the star boy today.” Harry murmurs, running a finger over one of the barbells.

Louis giggles softly.

“I’m not the one with a galaxy on my arm.”

“You’re not.” Harry says. He smirks down at the smaller boy beneath him.

“You do, however, have a pretty little star right…here” he pulls Louis’ legs apart and presses a finger into the black star inked right where Louis’ thigh meets his pelvis.

“But you have more,” Louis says, wiggling a little. “Thus, Star Boy.”

Harry smiles at that.

“ You’ve made your point.” He says.

“I know.” Louis says with a pointed look “Now back to what I was saying. You’d look sexy with a piercing.”

“Where would you stick me, love?” Harry asks with a smile.

Louis reaches his arms up and pulls Harry in closer to him. He curls one hand around to rest on Harry’s neck, thumb rubbing the base. He smirks at him and bites his lip.

“Just there,” He whispers. “Two little dermal anchors right there. Maybe something a little sparkly once it heals.”

Harry smiles at him.

“I think that could be arranged.”


End file.
